This invention concerns a multi-alarm electronic watch which is able to set a plurality of alarm setting times and to produce an alarm at every setting time, and which has a function which allows a setting time set in a specified channel to be cleared.
The traditional alarm electronic watches are generally operable to produce an alarm at a first setting time and are operable to produce an alarm again at a second time, setting so that these alarm electronic watches are convienient to use when alarms are needed at the specified same times every day. When only one alarm is needed, the other setting times are cleared by operation of a manual switch. In the multi-alarm electronic watch which is able to set a plurality of setting times, it becomes more convenient to equip it with another channel which can be automatically cleared of setting times set in the specified channel so as not to produce an alarm at coincidence with the above setting time again and to be more able to select any suitable channel if necessary. But such a multi-alarm electronic watch able to reset automatically setting times has not been yet developed.